


The Fastest Person Alive

by ZpanSven



Series: Carrie Allen is the Flash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a few kinks to work out, but Carrie's confident she can get a hang of being the fastest person alive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know where I can find copies of The Flash: Season Zero to read? I'd love to incorporate that into the series~

Western and Third was on fire; she wasn't entirely sure what she'd do when she got there but as she raced towards downtown she figured the best thing would be to pull anyone still trapped out. At least the Firefighters wouldn't end up getting potentially hurt...

Three-hundred and fifty two miles per hour. That was how fast she was going, according to Cisco. At least she wasn't having to go seven hundred miles an hour like a week ago to stop Clyde Mardon's F5 tornado. God that had exhausted her, mentally and physically. She'd also been sore for a couple hours, probably from tears in the ligaments and tendons in her legs.

Navigating through the city like this, going that fast would be more a hindrance than a help. Risking causing an accident while weaving in and out of moving traffic was something she didn't want to happen. Maybe when she was more experienced moving at those rates of speeds she would risk it.

“Carrie?” Cisco's voice was mumbled as he said her name before raising it to get her attention: “Carrie!”

“What?” She skidded to a halt, a hand on her ear piece. Wait... “This doesn't look---Did I miss it?!”

“You overshot by about six blocks,” Cisco told her.

“....oh. I'm sorry. I'll do better.” She sighed and turned on her heel, darting back the way she had came.

There was a group of panicked residents outside the building; families searching for each other. Faintly she could hear a mother calling for her child as she sped through the crowd. Many turned in shock at the red blur that went by them, stirring up papers and lightweight debris.

Inside the apartment building was a fiery nightmare. Everything was on fire and she fought back her on fear. There were people stuck inside here, probably more scared than she was. She had to help them.

“You there yet?” Cisco asked.

“Cisco! There's fire everywhere!” she wailed, looking around in confusion and panic, which grew when he didn't respond. “Cisco? Cisco!”

And then she heard it, above the roar of flames: “Mommy!”

Turning, she could see down the flame-filled corridor a small child clutching a stuffed animal in what looked like pajamas. Her own fear was shoved aside as she threw herself in a blur down that corridor, scooping the child up and was outside, setting the child down among the crowd in a blur.

Turning, she went back in again and again, pulling out everyone she could find in the burning apartment building. Once she was certain there was no one else, she sped away only stopping until she was safely tucked behind a building.

Panting faintly for breath, she spoke over the comm. “Everyone's out. Is there anyone else needing help, Cisco?”

“Carrie, it's Caitlin,” the voice that came over the comm sounded less than thrilled with her heroics.

“Oh...hi Caitlin....” she said with a nervous laugh. “How's your day been?”

“Get back to STAR Labs. Now.”

Eeeep. 

“Yes'm,” she squeaked. “I'm on my way.”

As she stepped forward, ready to blur off, she stumbled, feeling light-headed. She sagged against the dumpster, pressing a hand against her head in confusion. After taking a breath, the light-headed sensation passed and she sped off. Best not to keep Caitlin waiting, even if she knew there was about to be one hell of a scolding coming up.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you both lost your minds?! Who do you think you are!”

The way Caitlin was clutching that tablet, Carrie stayed out of her striking range. Yes, she was totally using Cisco as a human shield. It could be considered payback for not responding to her while she was freaking out earlier.

“Well, I'm the eyes and ears,” Cisco explained, “and Carrie's the feet on the ground!”

“This isn't funny!” she retorted and Carrie trailed at the very end as Cisco followed the fuming doctor. That didn't help when Caitlin stopped, whirling around and pinning her with a glare. “You could have gotten yourself killed! You can't be running around the city like some sort of supersonic fireman!”

“But...isn't this what we talked about? Me using the abilities to do help people...?” Carrie asked nervously.

“No, we talked about you helping us contain other people who were affected by the particle accelerator explosions – Meta-humans. And aside from Clyde Mardon we haven't found any others.”

“....and people in the city still need help,” Carrie interrupted gently, trying to ignore the exasperated exhale from Caitlin. “And I can help them.”

“We can help them,” Cisco chimed in.

“Will you please say something?” Caitlin directed those words behind Carrie, who whirled around in embarrassment.

“I think what Caitlin is trying to say, in her own spectacularly angry way,” Dr Wells was saying as he wheeled forward, “is that we are only just beginning to understand what your body is capable of. Not to sound like a broken record, Ms Allen, but I do caution restraint.”

Licking her lips, she tried to bolster herself. “Dr Wells, I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today.”

“In a wheelchair and a pariah?” he retorted and she blushed hotly. “Lack of restraint is what made me these things – know your limits.”

Her face was still burning has he backed his wheelchair up and turned away.

Caitlin breezed by her, giving the taller, younger woman a harsh look over her shoulder. “Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something.”

As she stalked away, Cisco placed a hand on Carrie's shoulder. “Hey uh...did anything happen out there today? The sensors in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds.”

“Well, I was really freaked out running into a burning building like that,” Carrie replied sheepishly. “And I think the smoke got to me a little bit. But I feel fine now.”

Cisco still looked concerned and Carrie could hear her phone buzz. He reached into his jeans' pocket and passed it back to her. Looking down, she saw it was Joe. Immediately she answered.

“Hey Joe, is everything alright?” she asked.

“Great,” he responded. “I got a fresh crime scene – a dead body, detectives interviewing witnesses, and miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm only missing one thing. Can you guess what that is?”

The blush that had been fading returned. “I'll be right there.” Hanging up, she looked over at Cisco, Got to go. My day job beckons.”

It was when she arrived behind a nearby store to the crime scene that she realized something very important – she had forgotten her clothes back at STAR Labs.

Oops.

Too late to turn around now---and then her eyes landed on something that made her brighten. A little clothing store! A men's clothing store but that was alright, she wore men's clothes a lot anyway. With how long her body was, they just fit better in many places.

Before she entered, clad in a pair of newly bought jeans, button up shirt, and shoes, she was made sure all the tags were removed and her hair wasn't too terrible ruffled. Thank God she'd had her wallet tucked into an interior pocket of the suit and they had a cheap clearance section...

“I'm so sorry I'm late!” she hurried over to where Joe and Captain Singh stood. “There was a fire on West and Third that snarled up a lot of traffic and I missed my bus-”

“Its alright,” the captain waved a hand; he'd heard about the fire and traffic jam on the radio so at least it was a plausible excuse...

Relieved, Carrie jumped straight into processing, glad she'd been able to swipe her kit from Joe's car without being seen.

As she worked, Eddie walked up with a tablet. “Alright, I got the surveillance footage downloaded. It looks like one guy.”

“Really?” Carrie asked from where she was literally retracing several different trails of foot prints, not seeing Joe shaking his head at her, Eddie arching his brows, and Captain Singh tilting his head with his hands on his hips.

“Because that is so strange...it looks like six people were here, not one...” she pointed them out while crouching down and illuminating them with her flashlight for the trio. Captain Singh stepped forward to peer at the noticeable trails.

“See? There's distinct paths that each cross over each other and six weapons stolen, but what's really weird is that each shoe print appears identical at this point. I mean they aren't complete prints, so it could all be the same brand...” Carrie studied them, seeing the similarities in size. “And all are I think a size ten?” She turned in her crouch and absently grabbed Captain Singh's foot, lifting it up and studying it the size printed on the bottom of his treads before nodding. “Right, size ten, like you are, Captain.” She let him go, unaware of Joe face-palming behind her and Eddie's shoulders shaking as he stifled his laughter. “I mean, to be certain, I'll need to get a closer look under magnification in my lab, but... If this is one man, and not a crew, then this could be a really good attempt at a forensic countermeasure...”


	3. Chapter 3

“Your ability to multi-task is truly remarkable,” Joe said to her back at the precinct. “Especially the way you embarrass me, the captain, and yourself all at the same time.”

“Joe, I'm sorry,” she was burning with embarrassment, had been once she realized she had grabbed the captain's foot for her infield comparison.

“I'm starting to think that's my actual name with how often you say it to me.”

She fidgeted in embarrassment. “I really am sorry! I mean...there is a lot going on with me right now and...”

She'd been in a coma up until a week ago!

“I know you are. Believe me, I'm dealing with it too. I've always had very simple beliefs – water makes things wet, gravity makes things fall... And up until a week go, I thought the fastest human alive can run a mile in four minute, not four seconds.”

Her lips twitched as her eyes sparkled humorously. “I can do it in three.” He looked a bit taken aback. Really, what did he think many of those tests they had been doing at STAR Labs this past week in the guise of physical therapy were about? She blinked at him.“Not relevant?”

He shook his head and eyed her. “And you haven't said anything to Iris about all this have you?”

“No. I hate not being able to, but I made a promise and I do my best to keep my promises,” she replied, more than a little insulted.

“Uh-huh. Get on up to the lab and process the evidence from the Gun store.”

She lower her eyelashes and turned away without a word. Why did it feel like that even though he had seen what she could do, what Clyde Mardon did, he still didn't believe it? Oh how she wished he hadn't made her promise not to tell Iris... She told Iris almost everything! It was a shame her legs had been so weak after stopping the tornado, she'd have run to Iris and told her what was going on...

Iris would believe her. And Iris would have been to excited to learn what she could do now...

\-----

God the equipment was so shoddy in this lab, she thought with an annoyed huff as she bopped the top of one of the units. Annoyed, she opened it and pulled out the vial. Geeze she could shake it so much faster than this dinosaur of a---

\---waitaminute.

She cast a cautious look around and seeing no one...did just that, carefully controlling the speed for just the right amount of time anddddd----

\---done!

Carrie smiled in triumph as she stored the sample Maybe she could get around the faulty equipment after all.

...still, she thought as she rose and walked around the large white board, after seeing what the had at STAR Labs....her pitiful little lab was just.....

Everything seemed to spin as the lightheaded sensation returned. She stumbled, catching herself against the edge of her work table.

Oh! What was this? She hadn't been around smoke like the first time this had happened, she needed to tell Caitlin---

“This is all your fault!” Iris's voice carried over to her. “I could have taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement but noooo---”

Carrie blinked and she turned her head, looking at her foster sister as she approached; was that a shopping bag in her hand? Iris dropped the bag on the table where Carrie was leaned up against and leaned on it as well.

“You said 'Take journalism, Iris. The reporters get to have all the fun!' Well guess what? They don't have any of the fun. Its so boring! And I blame you.”

She paused her tirade and eyed Carrie critically. “...you alright? You're pale.”

“Oh....I'm a touch famished. I forget to get lunch....” Carrie replied sheepishly.

“Again?! Girl, when you land a guy make sure he can take care of you!”

Blushing, Carrie waved away the concern and changed the topic. “That's a new dress. It looks really nice on you, sis.”

“You know, why don't you let me make you look nice for this afternoon?” Iris's grin would have made the Cheshire cat envious.

Carrie totally just walked into this, she'd had a feeling she had forgotten something. “This afternoon...oh! I had almost forgot – the University's award ceremony...”

“The one for Simon Stagg,” Iris agreed and quirked a brow. “I already went a head and picked you up something, 'cause we both know your wardrobe needs an upgrade. How fast can you get to your place and change?”

“Oh....pretty fast...”

“Hey, Allen!” Eddie chose tat moment to walk in; Iris straightened up and there was a light in her eyes that Carrie was a little envious of. Wait...did she look like that around Dr Wells any? “Joe sent me to see how you were progressing with the evidence from the gun store shooting.”

He glanced at Iris with feigned surprise. “Oh hey Iris!”

“Detective.”

Carrie face-palmed. “Oh for God's sake just kiss already. I know, remember?”

She walked back over to the laptop, leaning in to access the results for Eddie, who had swooped Iris off her feet.

“Thanks for being cool with this, Carrie,” Iris said when Eddie finally let her up for air. “And for you know...not telling Dad.”

“I hate keeping secrets,” she replied glumly. “You so owe me.”

“That's what the dress is for,” Iris chirped.

“Its a dress?” Carrie peered into the shopping bag, studiously ignoring while Eddie and Iris kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was definitely a dress. A rather nice one of a pale pink that clung to her body and that showed a good bit of her long legs and bared her arms. The fabric was so...dainty. At least it wasn't snug around her legs.

And thankfully the sensible flats she wore complemented it, just in case she had to move fast for any reason; she just hoped she didn't – tearing this dress was not an option. She stood beside Iris, listening to Stagg's speech.

Once he had stepped from the podium, she and Iris turned away.

“Alright, basic info – just let me know how much I need to break down for your readers,” Carrie began. “Simon Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement.”

Iris's eyes lit up as a waiter walked past with a tray of champagne; she immediately took two for them. “Are journalists allow to drink on the job?”

Carrie sighed, taking the glasses from her and setting them on a table they walked past. “If you're bored already, wait until we get to the science behind cellular regeneration.”

“I've missed this, Carrie.” Iris said, linking arms with her. “It really feels like we haven't had a chance to spend any quality time together since you woke up.”

“I know,” she agreed. “Its been a really crazy week. We should totally make a girls' day soon. We can go through my wardrobe this weekend if you want. I slept through a change in seasons so I should probably be seeing what still fits...”

“You know I'm going to take you up on that! A girl should have more than two dresses and a couple skirts in her closet,” Iris teased. “Especially with legs like yours!”

God, she hated keeping this secret from her, it wasn't fair Joe made her promise not to tell her...

And then Iris's eyes lit on the man of the hour. “Oh! Oh, Mr Stagg? I was wondering if I could get a quote for my article?”

“Not right now, miss,” the bodyguard with him said.

“I'll just make something up,” she sighed, with a hand-wave before turning back to Carrie. “So what were you going to tell me? You looked like you had something to say...”

Iris could read her like an open book. However as she opened her mouth the reply, Carrie was interrupted by gunshots.

Panicked screams erupted form the other attendees and people were diving to the ground as masked men walked through, guns held up over their heads and firing into the ceiling.

“Quiet! All of you!”

“Oh my God!” Iris clung to her arm, practically dragging Carrie to the floor with her while the gunman's leader shouted for quiet.

“How considerate!” the leader mocked the terrified party-goers. “You're all wearing your finest jewelry. Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you.”

There had to be a way to stop them, Carrie thought wildly, even as the gunman shouted for them to line up. The gunmen's goons had black bags opened as everyone was made to remove their valuables. The guy that held the bag for her and Iris eyed the young scientist's simple pair of tiny gold stud earrings.

Once they had collected the valuables , they began to leave. They couldn't just get away---without knowing she had started to step forward, but Iris hung off her arm.

“Don't!” she hissed before letting go.

And then the lone uniformed security guard arrived. His gun was trembling in his hands as the six robbers turned in unison. “F-freeze! D-drop your weapons!”

Carrie's eyes widened when the gunmen fired. She could see the bullets launched through the air and blurred forward to tackled the guard out of their path; an ice sculpture behind him shattered to pieces. She left the security guard in the stairwell, and continued down to try and stop them before they could get away. However, as she began to turn around the exterior stairs, the lightheaded sensation came back with a vengeance.

She sagged against the concert wall, staggering forward a couple steps before darkness over took her vision and she collapsed in a crumpled heap.


	5. Chapter 5

“Carrie! Carrie!”

She could hear Iris's voice cracking in panic and felt herself being shook violently. Iris was pale as she looked up at her.

“Carrie, what happened?! I turned around and you were gone and why were you on the ground---”

“I...was trying to go after them, to try and get the license plate number and then I...I think I fainted?” Carrie blinked in confusion. “I just remember feeling so weak and lightheaded and then...”

“That's because you probably haven't eaten since dinner last night!” Iris groaned as she helped Carrie back to her feet.

“Not true, I had breakfast this morning!” she retorted. “Ah, the dress, I didn't get it dirty did I?” Carrie asked as they walked back Iris checked her over and helped her dust off.

“Its fine, no tears or anything,” Iris reassured her as they approached Joe and Eddie.

“Hi,” Iris greeted Eddie and he lit up in relief.

“Iris!”

Joe gestured to Carrie with his notepad, scowling. “And where were you?”

She blushed hotly as Iris jumped to her defense. “Dad, go easy – I found her outside. She fainted.”

Joe straightened while Eddie blinked over at her in confusion. “Do you need a paramedic, Allen?”

“N-no. I...just forgot to eat lunch, that's all.” she reassured them.

Nearby they could hear the security guard she had rescued being interviewed; he held an icepack to his neck and she felt concerned – did she hurt him?

“I thought I was dead I saw the gun go off and then---boom! I'm outside in the stairwell! I seriously have no idea how I got there.”

Joe gestured for her to follow him, much to Eddie and Iris's combined confusion. “Come here for a second.”

Reluctant, she followed. Great she was going to get chewed out....again.

“You chased those gunmen, didn't you?” Joe asked as they walked.

“...yes. There were six of them and the shoes looked similar to the ones that make the treads from the gun store crime scene. I think it might be the same group.”

“And what were you going to do when you caught them?” he demanded harshly and she cringed. “Ask them nicely to pull over? You're not bullet proof!”

He paused, eyeing her speculatively. “Wait. Are you?”

“No, but---”

“Okay, then no more heroics. Chasing the bad guys is not your job, its mine. I'm a cop. Promise.”

Her jaw clenched and spine straightened. “I won't make a promise I don't think I can keep. I can't say that and then you get mad if I have to do something to save a life.”

He frowned at her. “Fine. Just don't do something stupid. And start making better excuses, Iris isn't stupid.”

“...it wasn't,” she sighed as he started to turn away. He paused and stared at her. “I did faint. I'm going out to STAR Labs, let them see if they need to run any tests just in case.”

“...alright. You call me if anything's wrong. You got me?”

\------

To say Caitlin was less than pleased was spectacular understatement.

“You lied to us! How could you not tell us you were experiencing dizzy spells?! We are your doctors! God knows what's going on inside your body!” Caitlin was circling the cot she was on and Carrie stopped trying to follow her with her eyes; she was dizzy enough. “Your cells are in a constant state of flux – you could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack.”

Confused, she glanced at Dr Wells.

“A mini-stroke. But probably not.”

Oh.

The quirk of his lips, that faint smile at her, didn't help her blushing at all.

“I just thought it was the smoke inhalation and then because I didn't eat lunch but I fainted and---” Carrie was babbling, wringing her hands as she watched Caitlin moving around the room.

Okay so maybe a good deal of her nervousness was the fact she was now only half dressed, the top of the pretty dress Iris bought her pooled around her waist so that the could hook her up to the machines for testing.

She was in her underwear in front of Dr Wells again. Damn it.

“And your heart rate and blood pressure are both up and your face is red---” Caitlin whirled, giving her a look only to pause when she saw that Carrie was side-eyeing first Cisco and then Dr Wells.

“Well I'm sitting half naked in front of two men. I'm not exactly used to that,” Carrie hissed in embarrassment; due to the device, she really wasn't able to cross her arms over her breasts and having a bra wasn't good enough.

“Just pretend we're not here if it helps, Ms Allen.” Dr Wells said soothingly.

“It doesn't,” she muttered, covering her blushing face. She took a breath and lowered her hands. “But I'll live. And I imagine I'll get used to it....eventually.”

Caitlin took a breath and after a moment of seeming calm, gave her an angry look. “You of all people should know that in science, we share. We do not keep secrets!”

She watched the older woman stalk away, her shoulders slumping.

“Wow...” Cisco whistled, “I have not seen anyone make her that angry since Ronnie...”

That name was familiar... She watched as Cisco followed after Caitlin.

Leaving her alone.

Half dressed.

With Dr Wells, her idol. Who she had a massive crush on. This was the stuff of half-dreamed fantasies.

Oh God. Kill her now.

Alright, she thought, calm down you stupid hormones! Thing about something else, anything else---

“Ronnie, that was her fiancee right? The one that...”

“Died the night of the particle accelerator explosion?” Dr Wells finished for her. “Yes. He is missed. Now, lets see if we can figure out why this is happening to you...”

If it meant she'd be fully dressed and not half-naked, she was all for it.


	6. Chapter 6

“We're all set!” Cisco announced as he walked around the stacked boxes with the STAR Labs logo emblazoned on them.

Carrie stood there in that red tracksuit again, looking between the engineer and the boxes with visible disbelief and uncertainty on her face.

“Oh don't worry, its just a little padding. You know....just in case,” he tried to reassure her.

She made a noise that was between a sigh and a whine as he walked away to where Caitlin and Dr Wells were sitting behind a console of computer monitors. Turning, she reluctantly approached the treadmill.

“...are you sure about this, Cisco?” She asked while gingerly stepped onto the treadmill.

“Most home treadmills have a limit for about twelve miles per hour,” he told her and as she looked at him through the window, he gave her a thumbs up. “But this one has been Cisco'ed! Trust me, it can totally handle your speed.”

“...alright,” Carrie sighed, feeling the machine activating. 

She started at a walk, stretching the muscles her long legs before moving into a jog. Uncertain, she glanced at the window and saw Dr Wells smile and give a slight salute, as though encouraging her. With that, she finally she let loose, blurring as she ran.

It felt good to run, felt good that Dr Wells believed in her. However, as she ran she could feel the lightheaded sensation creeping back up on her---

“Carrie,” Dr Wells said over the com, her heart skipping a beat. “I think we know why you keep--”

And then she fainted mid-stride, her last sensation that of being flung backwards through the air.

\-------

She came to laying on a cot, her vision blurry. A faint groan escaped her as she tried to sit up; both Caitlin and Cisco helped her move upright.

“...did....I pass out again?” she asked hoarsely.

“Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia,” Caitlin informed her.

“...so...I'm not eating enough....?” she frowned. “So, an IV bag and I'm alright again?”

Cisco snickered as he gestured over his shoulder at the IV pole.

“Try forty,” Dr Wells informed her and his lips quirked in a sardonic smile. “I guess you were thirsty.”

As he sipped out of his travel mug, she covered her burning face with her hands. Caitlin pulled her hands away, peering at her.

“We're going to have to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes.”

“I've done a few calculations,” Cisco told her. “You need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos...unless we're talking cheese and guacamole and then we're talking a whole different set of equations.”

“For Mexican, I recommend Tito's,” Came Joe's voice as he entered the room. “On Bruckner Avenue? Best burritos in the city.”

He paused and did a double-take at the sight of the skintight red track suit. “Young lady, what the hell are you wearing and why?”

“...its a running suit that has built in sensors for the tests...” Carrie explained, blushing brilliantly.

“Detective West,” Dr Wells greeted from where he was leaning back in his wheelchair. “What brings you to STAR Labs?”

“Well when I didn't hear from you, I figured I'd drop on by to see how the tests were going,” Joe said and his hands went on his hips. “But since I'm here, I figured I'd let you in on something. While I was waiting I did a little research...into a red streak that's been seen around the city – stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings...”

“You didn't tell him we were working together?” Dr Wells asked her, turning his chair in her direction.

She blushed hotly as he arched his brows over his glasses at her. Glancing back at her foster father, she fidgeted. “Joe, I can explain...”

“You already have a job in law enforcement, Carrie. I suggest you get back to it.”

“Mh-hmm,” Caitlin hummed in agreement and jerked a bit when Joe whirled to look at her. “Don't look at me, I'm on your side!”

“Yeah, she read us the riot act already,” Cisco sulked.

“Detective, we all want what's best for Carrie,” Dr Wells said and she could feel her face burning in embarrassment again.

“If you wanted what was best for her, you'd be trying to talk her out of this lunacy instead of encouraging her to go out there risking her life!”

There was a smoldering in Dr Wells eyes and Carrie's back teeth ground together as she abruptly stood.

“You saw a man control the weather, Joe,” she stated, all eyes going to her. “What do you think the police can do against someone like that?”

Joe's lips pressed into a thin line 

She drove her point home: “The accelerator explosion didn't just make him and me. There are very likely more out there. A lot more. And not all of them are going to want to help people like me.”

“And you're going to do what?” he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Catch them? Are you insane?”

Carrie flinched back as though he'd slapped her, her arms curling around herself; unnoticed by her, Dr Wells straightened in his chair, eyes narrowing and lips turning down faintly. 

She had hoped that after stopping Mardon last week, he'd understand what she could do... But now it felt like instead of chiding her for chasing the impossible he was chiding her for being the impossible...

“You think because you can run real fast you are invincible? You're not - you're just a kid.”

Joe's glare turned to Dr Wells. “My kid.”

“Joe. You have been there for me. I am grateful, so very grateful to have ended up with you and Iris...” she said, her hands clenching into the fabric of of the track suit over her sides as she hugged herself. “But I cannot forget that my father is sitting in Iron Heights for a crime he didn't commit.”

She looked at him, feeling so very tired her eyes soft and weary. Part of her wanted to run away. Part of her wished she had been able to run away a week ago, before Joe had seen her when she stopped Mardon. “You admitted to me you were wrong about him. You have to realize, you are wrong about this too. I can help people, like I cannot help him. If that means running into a burning building or stopping some armed robbers....then I will.”

Joe ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. There was a tightness around his eyes. “You think you're so smart. You all do. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope you--” he sent a look at Dr Wells, “Are clever enough to realize that before someone--” and here he jabbed a finger in her direction. “gets hurt.”

She watched him storm from the room; her knees were trembling and all she wanted to do was sink down onto the cot and cry. Her legs gave out and she buried her face in her hands. Faintly she could hear the whir of Dr Wells' wheelchair and there was a light brush against her shoulder. At the contact, she looked up and into his eyes.

“He'll come around,” Dr Wells reassured her. “He'll see what an extraordinary young woman you are.”


	7. Chapter 7

She glanced at Joe from the corner of her eyes as he entered her lab; he held a white, sealed evidence bag in his hands.

“Simon Stagg's chief of security was murdered last night,” he said, handing her the evidence bag. “The coroner took skin samples from under his finger nails. Hopefully they are the killer's. See if you can find a match”

“...it can't be a coincidence that his benefit was attacked and now the chief of security is dead....”

“I doubt it. I'm going to interview Stagg now.”

“I can go with you---”

“No.” His voice was harsh and he frowned at her. “You're job is here. So stay and do it.”

“Hey, Dad,” Iris greeted as she entered Carrie's lab.

“Hey, baby,” he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Gotta go.”

“...whats with Dad?” Iris asked as Joe left the room. “Its like he's mad at you or something...”

“...work stuff. He doesn't want me out of my lab while I want to help more in the field,” Carrie explained softly as she fidgeted with the evidence envelope as she approached her equipment.

“Are you alright? You never showed up at Jitters to help me with my article.”

“...I'm sorry. Your Dad and I got into a fight and I had gotten some test results back from STAR Labs...” she sighed while setting up the tests.

“You did? Is it about why you fainted?”

“Yeah...it turns out the lightning bolt messed up my metabolism,” her lips quirked though there was no humor in her eyes or voice. “I'm severely hypoglycemic now.”

“Oh my God!” Iris bustled over, pulling the taller woman into a bear hug. “What do we do about it?”

“They're helping me with that, making me a list of foods that'll help keep my glucose levels, when I should eat...even some dietary supplements...”

“Well, it does explain why Dad doesn't want you out in the field...” Iris tried to reassure her.

“He doesn't know about it. We argued about that and he stormed off before I could tell him,” she admitted. “...I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. I can give you a rundown now while the machines do their work? They take a while sometimes...”

“Thanks. I definitely didn't want to have to come up with another topic in twenty-four hours and risk failing my assignment!”

The two worked for several moments before the computer behind them beeped. Carrie looked up and blinked at it. That was surprisingly fast. She scooted her rolling chair over tot he computer and stared at the results.

“...that's not possible,” she muttered and felt Iris lean over her shoulder.

“What is, Care-Bear?”

“There was a murder last night and these skin cells from the murdered but the cells...” she frowned. “They are naive...”

“Huh?”

“They're stem cells that can replicate into any cell the body made need. But...these only are found in babies!”

“So what, you're killer is a newborn?”

“He can't be...”

\-----

She had come down from her lab to bring the results to Captain Singh and had stepped into the urgent chaos that generally didn't mean anything good. Her worry grew as several of the detectives ran by putting on their bullet-proof vests....including the Captain

“Captain...? What's going on?”

“Not now, Carrie.,” Singh shook his head at her as he secured the strap on the side of his vest. “There's an armed gunman shooting up Stagg Industries.”

She paled as she watched him leave, whispering to herself. “Joe and Eddie are there...”

In a blur she was back in her lab, unlocking one of the cabinets to retrieve the suit from its hiding place.


	8. Chapter 8

She arrived to find three identical gunmen firing on the location Joe was using for cover. Blurring forward, she plucked the guns from their hands, only stopping when she was beside Joe's cover.

The trio of guns clattered on the floor beside where Joe was crouched.

“Go.”

He looked first at the guns then at her before shaking his head. “No.”

A muscle in her jaw twitched right before she literally dragged him from his hiding place and tossed him out the back door in a burst of speed. The door slammed shut behind him.

Returning to the trio, she could see the look of surprise on the man's face.

“I don't know who you are or why you are doing this, but please....just give yourself up. I don't want to have to fight you.”

“Sorry,” the one in the middle said with a shake of his head. “We aren't going anywhere.”

“Not until Simon Stagg is dead,” the trio said in unison.

Okay that was all sorts of creepy.

“You stop that, that's weird,” she complained before speeding forward to knock the two on the left and right into several boxes.

“...please just stop,” she pleaded with the one still standing; there had to be a way to stop this... “Why do you want him dead? Did he hurt you? I know a policeman, he can help...”

“No one can help me,” he replied bitterly before suddenly separating into three more.

Well hell.

She backed up as they approached and finally kicked one of the new copies away when he got too close. Another got her fist in his chin; owww okay more training to make that not hurt her hand as much. He stumbled back a step and shook his head before arching his brows at her. The third got a kick to the center of his chest, which made....more copies.

Oh damn it.

Surrounded on all sides, she felt like she was about to have a flash back to her younger days getting crowded and beaten up by Tony Woodward and his gang.

No room to run.

No room to maneuver.

Fists and feet flew as she desperately fought them off; she almost felt on the verge of hyperventilating as she was being punched, kicked, and shoved around despite her best attempts to dodge. That panicked feeling was made worse when one of the copies had grabbed her from behind and was pinning her arms to her sides.

“Let go of me!” she hissed, squirming fiercely.

He grunted, shifting to regain his grip; his hand pressed down on her chest and they both froze, which caused the other copies to freeze in confusion.

“---you're a girl?” he asked, patting around her chest, squeezing at a breast questioningly.

Blushing hotly she managed to slam her head back into his face; he let go and she saw her opening, speeding out of there. She didn't stop until she was a couple miles away and sagged against the fence, trembling in humiliation with her arms crossed over her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

She squeaked in pain as Caitlin gently daubed at her split lip with a sterile sponge dipped in alcohol.

“Sorry,” Caitlin apologized and tried to comfort her. “The abrasions are already rapidly healing.”

“...I'm sorry.”

“You got blood on my suit!” Cisco said from where he was inspecting it.

“I'm sure some of it's his. I hope it is,” she muttered and grimaced. “I tried to talk to him, reason with him but...he seems so consumed by whatever crusade he's on against Mr Stagg...”

“Danton Black,” Dr Wells announced and she looked at the monitor; the man in the photo was definitely the one that she had fought... “He's a bio-geneticist specialized in therapeutic cloning...” Dr Wells glanced over at her as he elaborated, “Growing new organs to replace failing ones.”

“Apparently, Stagg stole his research and then fired him.” Caitlin added.

“I saw him create duplicates from his own body,” Carrie told them.

“That's pretty ironic,” Cisco piped up. “The guy specialized in cloning and now he can make xerox copies of himself.”

Dr Wells made a faint hum. “If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released the night the particle accelerator explosion--”

“Meet Captain Clone!” Cisco said, grinning hugely and when Carrie and Caitlin both gave him a less than impressed look, added: “Don't worry, I'll come up with something cooler.”

Biting her lower lip, she turned back to look at the picture of Black on the monitor. A wave of guilt and uselessness pressed down on her. She hugged herself and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Caitlin asked; she wasn't liking what she was seeing, did something happen aside from a beatdown? Her worry compounded when Carrie turned back to look at them; there was a haunted look in the younger woman's eyes...

“Joe was right.... I'm so in over my head. I'm fast but...I know nothing about fighting! I barely knocked one of those copies back with my punch and I think I hurt my hand more than I did him,” she admitted miserably. “I can't even really fight one meta-human, much less six...”

“Carrie,” Dr Wells's voice caused her to stop when she had started to turn away again and he moved his chair towards her. “I understand, today was a setback. But any grand enterprise has them. You can never learn to fly without crashing a few times.”

“This was a mistake. I...I couldn't even fight him and when he grabbed me, all I could do what freak out and run away---” she said softly.

“...grab you?” he asked softly; there was something in that soft tone that made her quiver.

“Y-yes. From behind. I guess so one of the others could pummel me and he had his hand on my chest and he---well he knows I'm a girl now,” she covered her face in embarrassment. “I need to clear my head.”

With that she was off in a blur, speeding around the city.

And her mind raced along with her body. All she could think about was when she managed to sneak into Iron Heights that time to see her father... Oh how she missed him. Sometimes she thought about racing into the jail to see him secretly or even better, take him out of those walls for good...

But if she did, he'd be on the run for life. He'd not be exonerated.

What would he tell her now? 

She wanted to help people, she really did but she wasn't a warrior like Oliver, Roy, Diggle, or Joe. She had no hand-to-hand training and she could only learn from Oliver when he had the time to teach her and with how busy he was in Starling City? It wasn't as much as she had hoped it would be.

Maybe she was only good enough to rescue people from a burning building, pull people to safety and disarm a gunmen as she sped by...

Finally she came to a halt by the diner where she was to meet Iris, sparks flying from underneath her shoes' soles as she skidded to a halt. Carefully she shook her feet; this kept up she'd be buying shoes in bulk...

As she entered, she glanced at the television to see the prerecorded interview of Eddie on the news. The way Iris and he looked at each other...would she ever have something like that?

“Nice work, Eddie,” she congratulated as she approached. 

They looked over at her and Eddie smiled. “More like I was just in the right place at the right time.”

“No, you were a hero today. You saved Mr Stagg's life.”

“Unfortunately the killer is still on the loose,” he sighed glumly and she concealed her urge to wince. 

“You and Joe will get him,” she reassured him.

“Yeah,” Iris agreed, her arm entwined with his in support. “And Carrie will work her magic in her lab to help you!”

Eddie grinned faintly. “This job is a team effort. Speaking of, I should probably head back to the precinct.”

She watched them kiss before he departed and Iris eyed her shrewdly.

“So, here for some caffeine or is there something else on your mind?”

“...I...am still waiting for results on a very important test they are running back at STAR Labs. A test that will have an affect on everything in my future,” she said softly as she sat down.

Concerned, Iris sat across from her. “What is it? Did that lightning bolt do damage to your heart...?”

“You know its messed up my metabolism, making me hypoglycemic...but there's also more possible damage it did to me. I...might not...” Carrie ran her fingers through her hair. “...Iris, I'm so scared...”

“Carrie, you're really freaking me out...”

“You know how when we were little we talked about how we wanted families?” 

“Of course. You said you wanted a zillion kids...”

“...I might not be able to even have one,” she said bleakly. “That lightning strike might have made me infertile.”

“Oh God...” Iris pulled her into a bear hug. “No wonder you are so stressed out! Oh Care-bear...”

It wasn't quite everything she wanted to tell her, but it felt good to let it out. And she was so glad Jitters was empty as she cried on her sister's shoulder. “You're the second person I've told. I've not even thought about how to tell your Dad...”

“If you want, I can tell him.”

After a few moments, Carrie whispered, “All I can think about is if I really can't have kids...my dating pool's slim to begin with, what guy would want me like that?”

“A man who really loves you won't care. I promise you. And there's always adoption,” Iris reassured her, stroking Carrie's short, dark blonde hair.

“I hope I can find someone who looks at me the way Eddie does you,” she admitted. “Every-time he's around you, he lights up...like you light up around him. You're Dad's not blind, he's bound to notice.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Guess you were hungry,” Iris eyed the pile of empty plates as she set a fresh glass of water down beside her plate. “This because of the hypoglycemia?”

“Partly. I think its mostly stress eating,” she admitted.

Iris nodded in sympathy. “I'm sure that everything will be fine.”

“You want to finish your article? Since we got interrupted earlier?”

“Actually...” Iris fidgeted. “I was thinking about changing the topic.”

“Really?” she looked confused. “Its so close to the due date...”

“Well...there's something that has come up and I find it really interesting...”

“Like what?” Carrie's eyes sparkled mischievously. “Its it Eddie's eyes?”

“No, more like something that has been on the internet for the past week. I know its going to sound crazy...” Iris got up and headed over to where her laptop sat on the counter; as she spoke, she was bringing up online articles. “At a burning building, a bank robbery, and even the other day when those robbers shot at that security guard...he said he was wooshed outside....”

Carrie stared over Iris's shoulder, reading the articles at a glance, processing the infomration even with how fast Iris opened the pages. Her? People were talking about....her? Okay she expected a few comments, but enough to get Iris's attention and curiosity?

“Something out there is saving people.”

She swallowed hard, remembering the promise Joe had forced her to make. “I...thought you were taking Journalism? Not sci-fi writing...?”

Iris straightened, turning to face her. “Ever since I have met you, you have believed in the impossible. What if you were right? What if you were right about the night your mom died?”

She wanted to cry. She wanted to hug her sister right then and tell her everything. That she was the red streak.

And then her phone vibrated. STAR Labs was calling.

Her gut clenched even as she answered the phone. “Yes?”

“You need to get to STAR Labs right now,” there was a stress in Caitlin's voice she'd never heard before.

“I'm on my way.” she looked over at Iris. “...write the story you want to write. I know it'll be perfect.”

“What's wrong, you look worried?”

“Caitlin sounded...I don't know... I need to go.”

\-----

She entered the Cortex at top speed, swerving around Black, standing between him and Caitlin and Cisco protectively.

“Carrie, its okay.”

“Its not okay, he's here and he's just....” she frowned. “...standing there...? This...isn't him, right...?”

“No,” Dr wells said while wheeling forward. “Its one of his replicants.”

“...how did you get it?” Carrie asked.

“I grew him.” Caitlin sounded so proud it was actually rather creepy to the younger woman.

When Carrie stared at her, Caitlin waved her over to one of the consoles. “I isolated a sample from his blood off your suit to see if I could trigger then invitro cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies.” Carrie was tentatively poking the replicant in the chest as Caitlin explained. “So I exposed the target cells to a protein gel and they began replicating into....that.”

“Okay...” Carrie waved a hand before his face. “So why isn't he....it?....doing anything?”

“We did a brain scan,” Dr Wells said. “The involuntary motor functions are active, but little else.”

“We think its acting as a receiver,” Cisco added.

“The clones are an empty shell without Black guiding them,” Caitlin told her. “Shut down the real Black and you should be able to shut them all down.”

“...okay. Then how do we know which one is the real Danton Black?” Carrie asked.

“That actually occurred to me from your own fainting – he has limits just like you.” she explained. “Controlling that many clones must require a tremendous amount of physical strength. So look for signs of fatigue or other weakness and then...you'll have the prime.”

“Its just a theory,” Dr Wells said, “But one you might want to put to the test, Ms Allen.”

“And, I whipped up these high-calorie protein bars for you. To you know...not faint,” Cisco said, passing her a handful of large bars of some sort of processed....something.

That was when the replicant started moving, stepping towards Caitlin; gunshots echoed and it staggered back, hitting the floor. Standing in the doorway, gun still ready was Joe.

“There any more of them?” he asked.

“Nope,” Caitlin squeaked.

“Why did it start moving?!” Carrie looked worriedly at Dr Wells.

“The Prime,” he replied. “My guess is that the Prime is on the move and this one has heard the summons to battle.”

“And I know where he was summoned to,” Joe said as he holstered his weapon. “Stagg Industries.”

“You should call it in,” Carrie said softly.

“The police can't fight this,” Joe disagreed. “There's no training they have for something this. What Black has become, what Mardon was...is beyond me. Beyond them. The only person this isn't beyond? Is you. You have to stop him.”

Well this was a complete one-eighty of what he had been saying yesterday...

“I get it,” Joe told her, a hand on her shoulder. “Now go stop him.”


	11. Chapter 11

She had gotten there just in time; Black was aiming it weapon at Stagg when she speed through, scooping him out of harms way. Depositing him in his office she pointed at him reproachfully. “Stay here.”

And with that, she blurred back to into the building; there were numerous copies of Black walking around, each armed. She took a breath.

“I know what Simon Stagg did to you, but that doesn't give you the right to commit murder,” she announced, and the nearest replicant had his weapon trained on her.

He fired and she could see the bullet hurtle through the air; twisting her body, she let it impact into the wall behind her. Clenching her jaw, she sped forward,disarming him and the others she came across, knocking them down from the force her speed was generating. 

Standing up on a catwalk, she scanned for the prime, the real Danton Black. She turned, seeing one approaching her, frowning as he harshly ground out: “You think this is about my job?”

Taking the chance he might be the real one, she sped forward, grabbing him and dragging him behind a pillar. When they had stopped moving her snapped, “This is about Elizabeth!”

“She was my wife,” another copy said behind them and open fired right as she blurred to the side; the bullet struck the one she had hoped was the Prime. Guess he wasn't.

“She had a degenerative coronary disease,” Black continued as he stalked forward, weapons sweeping back and forth as he searched for her. “She had been on the transplant list for years, but...time was running out. So if I couldn't get her a new heart--”

“You were going to grow her one,” she said softly; he whirled and opened fire. Again she had sped to the side and the bullet took out one of the copies.

“I was so close,” he howled and for a moment she wondered if he was talking about trying to shoot her now. “And then Stagg stole my research so he could reap upon the glory. And I got to bury my best friend. Now I'm alone.”

She sped forward, a blur of red and golden lightning to knock him off his feet with a full-body tackle. Carrie glared down at the man she was pinning. “And you think by doing this, you'll avenge her? All you're doing is making Stagg look like some sort of hero!”

“You don't understand anything, you're just some stupid little girl!” He slapped her away, sending her reeling. 

Standing he backed up a couple steps and with a grunt...so many copies emerged from his body. Fearful, she scrambled back to her feet as the copies encircled her. They charged in, closing ranks. Feet and fists flew and once again she found herself being pummeled. Fear kicked in and she pulled on her speed,spinning around and creating enough force to knock the outer ring back and create an opening for her to speed through.

Her chest was tight and her breathing has harsh as she skidded to a halt, dropping to her knees outside the building. She was on the verge of a panic attack, she could feel it building--

“Remember, Carrie, you must find the prime,” Caitlin said in her ear.

“There's too many of them!” she said tightly, her breath coming in wheezing gasps.

“Carrie,” Dr Wells's voice rolled through the comm and down her spine. “You need to isolate the prime.”

“I...” she cringed in humiliation. “I can't. Its impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible!” Joe disagreed. “You taught me that, young lady. You can do this!”

There was a sound coming towards her as she rose up. Turning she saw a vast army of the clones walking towards her in perfect unison. She took a breath and let out a battle scream as she sped forward, gold lightning trailing in her wake. 

She didn't plow through, persay as dart and weave through the ranks, using the force she was generating to knock the copies out of her path. As she ran she looked for him, for the real Danton Black. And it was at the back of the pack, she saw him.

There was a look of concentration on his face as sweat beaded and rolled down his forehead and cheeks. She barreled into him, dragging him back inside the building, up a flight of stairs and onto a catwalk; he hit the ground, unconscious. 

“Carrie?” Joe called. “Are you alright?”

Leaning against the catwalk's railing, she panted for breath. Her eyes widened as below she could see all the copies on the ground unconscious as well. A faint laugh of disbelief escaped her.

“Care-bear, you better answer me or so help me---”

“I'm fine,” she laughed breathlessly. “I did it. Its done.”

Something shifted behind her and she turned to see black was back on his feet and charging at her. Thinking he meant to tackle her, she sidestepped out of thee way...

...but he didn't stop running, choosing to barrel into the window.

Speeding forward, she managed to grab him by the wrists as he was falling through the broken glass; his greater weight had her slamming down, almost being dragged out the window with him. She hooked a foot in one of the catwalk's spindles...but his weight....he outweighed her by so much. Her arms screamed and she grunted in pained exertion. “W—what are you doing?! H-hold on!”

“No,” he ground out and there were hands sprouting out of his forearms.

“Please don't! This isn't what she'd want!” Carrie pleaded despite the strain.

He almost looked sad at her as the newly sprouted hands were peeling back her fingers. “I'm not going to end up a guinea pig, kid. Keep that in mind, if they ever come for you.”

“No!” She screamed as he fell to the ground; she was on her feet and speeding out the building in hopes of catching him...only for him to impact he ground right as she was almost there.

“Oh my God...” she keened, kneeling beside Danton Black's body. “No...oh no....why....?”

\----

She was watching the news cast, hugging herself tightly. “...I'm sorry,” she whispered to the picture of Black on the monitor. “I tried to save you, really...”

“Some people don't want to be saved,” Dr Wells said softly. “And from how it sounded he had good reason to not want to be.”

His chair wheeled up beside her and she looked down at him, her eyes red rimmed and nose red.

“Some people, when they break...can't be put back together again,” he told her. 

“Some people heal even stronger.” she said, looking at his chair and then into his eyes. 

“I hope so,” he replied.

For a moment, time seemed to stop; her heart thumped in her chest and a blush was starting to grow on her face. She reached out towards his shoulder, gently brushing her fingers over the fabric of his shirt in a reassuring manner.

And then Cisco spoke up behind them, reminding her he and Caitlin were still there: “At least Multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else.”

Carrie flinched slightly and looked over at the engineer. He grinned cheekily at her. “Told you I'd come up with a good name.”

She glanced between the three scientists and smiled faintly. “You know...I may be the one in the suit doing all the running...but when I'm out there helping all those people, making a difference, you three are right there with me.”

Her head tilted as she regarded them. “I realized something. We all were struck by that lightning.”

\----

In the solitude of her work lab, she was going over the final reports when she heard Joe speak up: “Hungry?”

She looked up in surprise, seeing him standing there with three boxes of large pizza.

“It's pepperoni, olives, and jalapenos. Just like you like it.”

Carrie smiled at her foster father as he set the pizza boxes down on the work table. “Thank you. Three of them though?”

“Iris told me about the hypoglycemia,” he told her as she claimed the top box, opening it up. “And when I talked to Cisco and Dr Snow, they gave me some advice on how much calories you needed to be taking in.”

“...and did Iris...tell you about the other tests they were running?” she asked softly right before he dragged her out of the chair she sat in, crushing her in a bearhug.

He was petting her hair softly. “I...I'm sure you'll be fine. There's so much they don't know at the Lab about what's happening to you... And even if you can't, that won't matter when the right man comes along. And there's always foster kids and adoption. You'd make a great mother.”

She buried her face in his shoulder; the scent of his cologne had never changed and it was soothing, just like it had been when she'd have nightmares about her mother's death. “...thank you, Joe.”

He rested his chin on the top of her head and after a moment spoke. “You were wrong, you know.”

“I have been wrong about many things this week. You'll have to specify,” she replied, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

“When you said that one of the things driving you to run around out there was because you couldn't help your Dad.”

She pulled her head back a bit and looked up at him in confusion. He stepped back, moving over to her whiteboard, where he revealed her hidden work.

“You can help him. We can,” he clarified; she looked between him and her work, hope bubbling behind her breastbone. “You and I...are going to find out who or what it was that killed your mother that night. We are going to get your father out of prison. together”

“Joe...” she breathed and sped forward to hug him tightly again. “Thank you. Thank you. You...have done so much for me...you fed me, clothed me, sat there when I had my nightmares and was scared of the dark...helped me with my homework, taught me to drive and dropped me off on my first day of college...”

She looked up at him. “Joe...I have been so lucky that I had a chance to gain a second father in you. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Care-bear.” He hugged her tight again. “now lets eat that pizza before it gets cold.”


End file.
